


Haunted

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Booty Calls, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Imagine request based off the song Haunted by Beyonce





	Haunted

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me. You busy with club shit?”

“No. Just chilling by the bar.”

You nodded and ran your hand down the front of your bare thigh as you laid back on the bed, phone against your ear.

“I miss you.”

A smirk spread across his face as he picked at the label on his beer, knowing exactly what that meant.

“I was with you yesterday. You need me again already?”

You laughed lightly and moved your hand down to the inside of your knee.

“You know how needy I can be.”

Kozik laughed with you and nodded, placing his hand on Tig’s forehead and shoving him away as he tried to listen in on the conversation.

“What if I don’t feel like going over? What if I rather stay here with the guys?”

There was a silence on your end and Kozik smiled wondering what you were going to say, hoping to hear you beg. He was a little surprised when instead, you hung up on him. He frowned as the call ended and pulled the phone away from his ear, looking down at it. Tig snickered quietly next to him and ignored the dirty look Kozik cast his way.

“Something funny?”

“You don’t play hard to get with a booty call brother. It’s a fool's game.”

Kozik shook his head and grumbled. He was about to call you back and apologize as a notification popped up for a text message. His brow furrowed as he saw it was a picture message from you and opened it.

There you were, legs spread as you laid in bed, nothing but your hand covering your most intimate spot. He couldn’t tell for sure but by the color and bagginess of the shirt you were wearing, he could tell it must’ve been one of his. You didn’t include much in the picture, just your bare hips and legs but the thought of you laying in bed, naked except for his shirt and touching yourself had his pants starting to feel a little tight. He stood from the stool at the bar he was sitting in as Tig leaned over trying to see the picture.

“I gotta go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You looked away from the tv as you saw Kozik appear in the doorway of your room but then looked back at the movie, ignoring him entirely.

“Hey. I let myself in.”

You continued to ignore him so he walked into the room and made his way towards the bed, kneeling down beside you and placing his hands on your knees. He spread your legs apart and looked down but saw that you’d put your panties back on and looked up with a pout to see you staring at him looking less than pleased.

“You’re blocking the tv.”

He said nothing as he slid his hands down your legs and grasped your calves, pulling you further down on the bed before placing himself above you, his hand winding itself in your hair and pulling your head back. His lips latched themselves to the base of your throat as his other hand slid onto your hip, pulling your panties down and off.

“I thought you wanted to stay with the guys.”

He chuckled lightly against your neck.

“You know how needy I can be.”

You rolled your eyes at his repetition of your words earlier but gripped his cut anyways, pulling it from his body. He kept kissing your neck, working his way down your shoulder to your chest as you balled your fists up in the hem of his shirt, pushing him away so you could lift it over his head. He sat up on his knees and started undoing his belt as you looked up at him, your hand slipping down the way it was in the picture you’d sent. He watched you intently as you touched yourself, his hands working faster to get his pants off.

“That was cute earlier, how you were acting like you weren’t gonna come over. We both know the needy one is you.”

You had a slight smirk on your lips but your eyes were still like stone. He nodded. As alpha as he was, the dominant one in these rendezvous was always you. You called the shots. He came whenever you called and did whatever you wanted but lately, he’d been doing little things to try and show he didn’t need you, but you both knew that was a lie. You just liked to play each other’s egos.

“Lay down.”

He said nothing as he stood and removed his pants, laying back in the bed like you commanded while you sat up and straddled him. He laid there quietly, looking up at you as you placed your hands on his chest, running them up and down slowly.

“Next time you say no, I’ll call someone else.”

“No, you won’t.”

You stared at each other for a couple of seconds in silence before you both began to laugh, your hand reaching down to stroke him. His laugh ceased immediately and you giggled as you leaned forward and kissed down his chest, his hands settling on your hips and holding you to him.

“I won’t tell you no anymore.”

Your smile spread wide as you pulled away and made eye contact with him.

“I know.


End file.
